


Good Behaviour

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Character(s), Drama, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ianto has had a tough day at work, but at least he can count on his daughter to behave.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Good Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 133: Good at anythingdrabble.
> 
> Nosy-Verse ficlet.

“I’m home!” Ianto called out, shutting the front door behind him, and taking his shoes off before shrugging out of his coat and hanging it in the closet. He made his way down the steps into the living room. “Have you been good while I’ve been gone?”

“Yep!” Jack beamed at his husband.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t talking to you, Jack; you’re supposed to be old enough that I can trust you to behave yourself, although sometimes I wonder. I was talking to the mischief makers.”

Jack pouted. “But I’ve been really good! I changed the beds and did all the laundry, and I put lots of pegs on the sheets so they didn’t blow away this time. They’re all still on the line, see?” He pointed out the French doors to where the laundry was flapping in the brisk breeze.

“Hm, well I suppose you have been good then.” Ianto kissed his husband.

“I’ve been good too, Taddy!” Three-year-old Meriel tugged at his trouser leg.

Ianto stooped to pick his daughter up, swinging her around and making her giggle. “Have you now?”

Meriel nodded. “I ate all my veggies and helped daddy hang the washing out, and Nosy and me tidied our room!”

“You have been busy!” Ianto kissed his daughter before putting her down.

“How about you?” Jack asked cheekily. “Have you been a good boy at work?”

“I resisted the urge to throttle Owen, does that count?” Ianto managed a tired smile.

“Depends. What did he do this time?”

“It’s more a case of what he didn’t do. Apparently he ‘forgot’ to Retcon the witnesses to that debacle with the Chirexian tourists day before yesterday. Tosh had to spend most of the afternoon tracking down and deleting their Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram posts while Andy and I handled the Retconning ourselves.”

“I wouldn’t have throttled him, I’d have tossed him in the cells and let Janet have her way with him.”

“I don’t think that would have ended well; Janet’s not as smitten with him as she used to be, she’s annoyed because he’s been paying more attention to the new Weevil he’s been studying.”

“Has Uncle Owen been naughty?” Meriel asked, trying to follow her parents’ conversation.

“Very naughty,” Ianto said. “I asked him to do a very important job, but he didn’t do it and that made a lot more work for Auntie Tosh.”

“Did you send him to bed?” Meriel looked up at her Taddy with wide eyes.

“No, sweetheart, Uncle Owen would spend all day in bed sleeping if he could get away with it, that wouldn’t be a good punishment for him. Auntie Tosh has locked him out of all his computer games and I’ve told him he’s on instant decaf for a month.”

Meriel gasped; She didn’t know what instant decaf was but Taddy was cross; Uncle Owen must have been very bad indeed!

“I’m never going to be that naughty,” she whispered to Nosy.

“HUMMMM!” Nosy agreed.

The End


End file.
